


My Only Regret

by Otakugirl1228



Series: Klance Oneshots ;) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Confessions, Death, Injury, Keith is in love with lance, Lance doesn't know about Keith's feelings, M/M, Mission Gone Wrong, Sadness, hurt and no comfort, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakugirl1228/pseuds/Otakugirl1228
Summary: Keith gets into a messy situation while on a mission with the Blade of Marmora, and may not make it out alive, he struggles and despite his best efforts, things go wrong.





	My Only Regret

Keith was with the Blade of Marmora on yet another mission to gather intel for their next attack on the Galra Empire, and so far it had been pretty run of the mill just like every other mission they had been on. They fought some of the droids and did their best to slip in and out without anyone ever knowing that they were there.

Though this time things had gone terribly wrong as one of their members had been caught while downloading some of the information needed. They had been alerted to their presence on the ship and no they knew that they needed to get out of there and fast.

Keith got the transmission the second his part of the mission had been completed and had immediately gone to book it out of the area so as not to get caught. He was determined to get out of there alive. He had to get out of there alive to see his team again, and Lance He had to get out of here so that he would be able to tell Lance how he truly felt.

Keith turned a corner and cursed when he ran straight into a Galra soldier.

“Intruder!” He yells as Keith can hear the sounds of other soldiers coming their way for backup. Keith curses as he does his best to quickly dispose of the Galra soldier in front of him in order to make his way out of there, but as soon as he does he is surrounded on all sides by other Galra soldiers.

“God damn it!” Keith says looking around for any other possible escape routes. His heart was racing with the idea of what if he was captured? Or worse, what if he were killed before he ever got to tell Lance about his feelings for him? No! He had to get out of here! Keith wouldn’t let himself die before he got to tell Lance how he felt.

Keith felt his determination rise in his chest as he began to fight. The sound of metal striking metal rang through the air as he did his best to make a path for himself to the exit. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest from the adrenaline and exertion. Keith’s body was starting to become exhausted and there seemed to be no end to the number of droids and Galra soldiers coming for him now. He felt as though he had only moved a few inches despite all the work he was putting in to make it to an exit.

“Damn it!” Keith curses as he looks around while defending himself. How was he going to get out of this? Through a vent? He looked around until finally, he spotted one, he immediately raced forward towards it kicking it in as he slides his lithe body through the small opening of the air vent.

Keith knew in a tiny part of his mind that what he was doing right now was stupid and reckless. He had no idea where this air vent would lead him. He could end up in the dead of space floating until he suffocated or even be dumped in the prison block.

Keith didn’t know where he was going to land but he definitely wasn’t expecting to be where he landed on the ship. The Hangar.

Keith had landed himself in the hangar of the ship with a multitude of ships around him but also a large number of guards scattered around. He watched as they moved around working to get his breathing from the fight earlier under control as quietly as he could as he scouted out a ship that would work best for his escape knowing that the Blade of Marmora more than likely had already left without him. After all, the mission was more important than the members to them. Which was something that Keith didn’t think that he could ever possibly understand despite having been apart of the Blade for nearly a year now.

Keith began to creep out of the spot he was hidden in making sure to look around him so he wouldn’t be spotted. Everything was going great he was making his way to a small pod that he could escape in but of course just when he thought he had it made. That he was going to be able to get out of here and make it back to the team in one piece he felt a searing pain in his back and he lets out a hiss of pain. Looking back to see a group of Galra guards coming towards him.

Keith does his best to get into the cockpit of the ship, he needed to escape. He manages to get inside and fly the ship out of the hangar and out of range of the battleship’s guns before he even begins to examine the wound which was now thoroughly coating his back in blood. He lets out a groan.

“This doesn’t look good….” He says his adrenaline starting to come down as he can now feel the pain and dizziness brought on by his wound. He hits the distress beckon on the ship, knowing that Lance and the rest would more than likely notice it and head towards it, or well that it was Keith hopes will happen.

Though as time goes by and Keith’s attempts at stopping the blood continues to fail he begins to lose hope. His vision is blurry and he can occasionally see black spots going past him now, his ears are ringing and he can’t seem to think straight as he continues to fly towards god knows where. He can feel his body slowly leading him down a path which he knows he won’t be able to return from, and he doesn’t want it to go there. He wants it to make a 180 and go back to being healthy though it looks like without any help that may be a lost cause.

Keith leans his head back and laughs to himself despite the tears running down his face, as he turns on the recording system to let whoever finds him know who he is, that way he can be identified despite the fact he may be dead in that time.

“Looks like I fucked up big time huh?” He says talking to no one in particular. “I got caught in the damn mission only for every ounce of effort I put in to be in vain. Hell, I probably won’t ever get to see anyone on my team again even though that was what I was working to do while escaping….” Keith lets out a sob. “Jesus nobody is even here to me cry… I am going to die like I lived….alone…” He laughs thinking of how stupid he had been. “Well for whoever finds this ship and well…me inside…my name is Keith Kogane….and I am…no was that Black Paladin of Voltron as well as the Red….if you find me…can you let them know what happened to me…if I am alive…also…tell them I am sorry that I left…and tell Lance…”

Keith was finding it hard to keep his eyes open now, and he continued to cry. He was so tired and as much as he wanted to get those last few words out so that he could die with at least having been able to tell Lance in some way shape or form his feelings. Though he more than likely would never get to hear his reply or know if he felt the same way. Keith wanted Lance to at least know what his feelings for him were. However, he was slowly losing his consciousness, and before he could say anymore in the transmission his eyes slid shut. His only thought being.

‘I love you, Lance.’

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you thought about in the comments or on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/otakugirl1228) I also take prompts from there so feel free to check it out!


End file.
